


The Glade

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Cute, Dates, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Day 1, Kisses, Kissing, Lesbian Androids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Day 1 of Femslash February 2019! 2B falsifies an emergency regarding A2 in the City Ruins so that Bunker will send 6O to Earth for the first time to act as her handler while 9S is missing also. While together, 2B lures her operator girlfriend into an abandoned mall near the Forest Zone to show her a secret she's been hiding for months worth of operations, and hopefully finally a kiss...





	The Glade

“A2’s black box signal is up ahead, in an area you called the ‘Forest Zone’ in your report, 2B. What do you know about it, dear?” 6O asked 2B as they moved into the small mall complex at the edge of the metropolitan area of the city.  This was the first time 6O had seen the surface world and she couldn’t take her eyes off of every little thing, every insignificant detail of the surrounding environment that 2B never gave a second glance to. 

“Look! 2B! A small creature with floppy ears and fur!” The operator called out, pointing to the other end of the bridge and the small fauna gathered there, licking its paws and ears, cleaning itself. She was stopped, stomping her feet on the wood and making the whole structure shake. 2B wanted to press on but the masked operator gripped her hand sternly to keep her still. “2B!” She cried again to the combat unit.

The shorter-haired android, face still plain under her eye garb that impaired her clear eyes from seeing anything, stopped next to her operator. “6O, we should press on, A2’s black box signal indicates she’s inside the forest zone, but I don’t think she’ll remain there for long. We can’t delay. Isn’t that the mission?” She asked, holding onto 6O’s hand instinctively when the shorter android held hers. She was still ogling the small animal at the end of the bridge who had now been joined by another almost identical creature of the same species. 

“Analysis: The small creature is referred to as a ‘Rabbit’ by old human encyclopedias. Is it said that bunnies, rabbits and hares have an incredible virility and are said breed excessively. However, the documented rabbit population is unknown,” Pod informed them as 6O managed to pull herself from her planted position on the bridge, moving as 2B tugged at her arm. 

They moved together, to the end of the bridge and to where the bunnies were canoodling. They scampered when the two androids reached them, running to the left in a scamper as the two feminine androids approached. 6O was still as happy as she could be. The feeling of real grass underneath her slippered feet. Her unit’s armament was vastly different to both 2B and 9S. She was nothing special at all, an operator that was not built to last on Earth. Moving into the rundown and dilapidated mall, 6O almost cooed at the streams of running water among the thicket of vegetation and flora that had grown and retaken all the ancient human architecture. 

“It’s so beautiful…” 6O murmured as they pressed through the threshold and into the overgrown ruin of the mall complex. Her eyes, unshrouded by the lack of veil, were wandering all around the interior of the ruins. The way the sun split through the remains of the roof, shattering into a spectrum of different rays before finally hitting the floor in a sequence of spotlights. 

2B had to stop, her internal sensors beginning to feel a little threatened. With an alert hand, she pulled at her eye garb and tore it away, so she could see the surroundings with her own eyes. “Pod, conduct a sensor scan of the sector, I feel like machines are close,” 2B called to the floating robot at her shoulder. 

Pod flew up and high, into the ruins of the ceiling until it became obscured by the splinters of metal and the overgrown flowers and rooftop lawn that had developed. 2B and 6O were left alone from the prying eyes and ears of YorHa - 2B even began to internally subvert some of the tracking systems in her software. It made her feel not only sluggish but slightly low on power, but 2B wanted to be alone, truly alone with 6O as she began to alter her subsystems. 

The operator internally read the changes to 2B’s body and turned around from gawking at the greenery. “2B, are you okay? I’m sensing some changes to your tracking software and subsystems are shutting down. Is everything alright, 2B?” 6O asked a little incredulously, looking as the combat unit removed her eye garb to show her clear as crystal irises. 6O almost instantly became mesmerised as she looked at the paler and taller android, her bob of silvery-white hair shimmering in a rainbow of grey light. In her black combat uniform and short skirt, 2B looked as desirable as she had ever been when 6O was observing her progress as a little black dot from Bunker.  The smaller operator was hypnotised. 

“You should subvert your own subroutines, 6O. You don’t as many subsystems designed to be traced as me, but still, I’d rather if YorHa didn't look at where we’re going,” 2B told her vaguely, confusing the operator as she tapped her covered chest and altered her operating programmes. 

She was confused. 

“Where are we going? I thought we were tracing A2’s black box signal,” 6O reminded her combat entourage. 

The attache said nothing but crossed gap between them and brought her gloved hand to 6O’s cheek, her tender and artificial flesh feeling so tender to touch. Even underneath her leather gloves, 2B could sense the heat and all other false properties that 6O had to her android body. When the humans had developed the B, S and O models of YorHa androids they truly had made them so much alike their own image. Humanity had played god and created artificial life in their own visage, and 2B could not help but think they had made an impeccable and infallible job in creating 6O. 

6O closed her eyes and felt 2B’s hand on her cheek. She tugged at the leather glove, pulling it off as the combat unit gasped a little. She had never had her gloves taken off before. She’d never even taken off of her own volition before. The leather slipped from her fake flesh and suddenly 6O was nuzzling her fingers with her cheek under her face veil. They shared the moment and let it linger, their first time physically alone. YorHa and the rest of their fellow female-coded models were almost always around at Bunker, or even when the odd time would come when they were on the Moon. Now felt right, the pair of them alone, 2B feeling 6O’s tender yet artificial flesh. 

Strangely, this close 6O seemingly smelled of popery and blackberries; her aroma was extraordinary and counter-intuitive. An android should not have had any instinctive smell. But 6O definitely had a perfume to her - so flowery and aerated. 

“You smell… So perfect, 6O…”

“It’s… the flowers you brought me back in Bunker. I kept them for a while, but when they started to die, I researched how to preserve them in the form of a perfume. I think Humans used to use it to smell of different things, nice things. Do you… Do you like it?”

“I… Of course I do,” 2B told her, decreasing the space between them even more until there was essentially nothing left between them at all. “We’re not here for A2 or her black box. I’ll be honest when I say I don’t know where she is at all,” 2B confessed. Pod was still high in the air, scanning for any presence of machines or of rogue YorHa agents. 

6O was tripping over her words. “Then… W-Why are we here? I came all the way down from Bunker…”

2B leaned in, stealing her chance and a polite kiss of the cheek from her smitten operator. The peck made 6O blush under her face veil, and the combat unit had no idea their models were capable of blushing at all. Why would the humans make any YorHa unit capable of blushing? Or feeling this inherent abnormal malfunction of the circuits known to them as love? Why was 2B feeling this deep and irrationally mutating infatuation for 6O when she had never spent a moment alone with her? The combat unit couldn’t answer as she was reeling from the kiss herself. 2B could not believe she had just done that, she had kissed another unit. She had kissed 6O, and it had felt so good. 

She had no time to think of anything else because 6O had grabbed her shoulders before pulling her back, ripping her own face veil from her and was now fully making out with the combat unit. 

The aroma of the operations unit was divine and intoxicating as they kissed. The subroutine that pulsated energy throughout 2B core systems began to increase in pace. Her chest was thumping as 6O kissed her and she kissed back, her hands coming to feel the now exposed flesh of her operator. The combat unit made soft cooing noises as they exchanged kisses. The scents, the feelings of false flesh overlay and their systems sparking together were all enough to nearly knock 2B unconscious entirely. Her black box swelled within her. 

Within her core subroutines, 2B uttered a series of words.  _ I love you, 6O _ .

When they were done, hands locked together, 2B turned them around to face an exit that didn’t lead to the ruins of the Forest Zone where the Machine Forest King was residing. Her rouse of A2 and her black box had been so genius to have YorHa detach 6O to help her with 9S gone. Her plan was simple and perfect.

“Pod, continue scanning mode, and stand guard,” 2B instructed Pod as she began to lead her companion through a small thicket of dainty shrubs in the overgrowth. They passed through a sort of tunnel and when they came out the other end, 6O was gasping incredibly. 

It was a glade, a meadow surrounded by the wreckage of the former mall complex. Streams trickled down dilapidated escalators and forestry had entangled all the supports around. It had become a natural wonder, a beautiful setting for a wondrous glade. And all around the small floor of meadowed grass were hordes of splendid and beautiful flowers. 

“2B…”

The combat unit tightened her grip on 6O’s hands as she guided her into the secluded meadow. There was no one around for miles, no YorHa to disturb or monitor them. “It’s almost as beautiful as you are, 6O…”

The operator giggled and reached for the second, gloved hand of her escort. “Thank you, 2B… You remembered my love for the flowers here… I’ll never forget the first one you brought me.”

“I wanted to bring you them all, so I had to get you here… So you could see the beauty of this world. The beauty they don’t want us to see. Like you,” 2B spoke poetically, a distinct lack of tone in her vocals, but she sounded so beautiful as she charmed the blushing operating unit. Never could 6O have imagined she would ever see something as gorgeous as the sight before her, not the glade, but 2B, with her void eyes really looking at her. It was if they had souls, and even they were looking at one another. 

“Thank you, 2B. Thank you so much for this. You know how to make an O model feel special.”

2B blushed herself, gripping her companion’s hand. “You are special… To me.”


End file.
